


100% Human

by WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka/pseuds/WhtdUmeanthsNOvodka
Summary: 发生在新版S11E05和E06之间的小插曲：博士带Graham，Ryan和Yaz去泡吧。没有危机，无人受害。





	1. Chapter 1

一行四人急急地扎进TARDIS，冲得最快的Doctor更是从门框一路咕咕叨叨地又摸又亲磨到操作台。TARDIS则以平和、稳重却不失愉悦的发动音回应她。（“我知道你不会走太久的。”虽然没有人听得明白。）  
“……说真的，Doctor，我也有点儿想这么做；但是呢，”紧随其后的Yaz低下头对地板说完後半句，“我不会未经允许亲吻一位女士。”她亲切地拍了拍TARDIS走道边的扶手。  
Doctor没有回应，她冲向了TARDIS下层的储藏室。那里立即传来她毫不留情地扒拉东西并把不要的物品扔向身后的声音。直到三人享用上了第二杯配小饼干的茶，她终于挥舞着一张皱皱巴巴的金属片蹦蹦跳跳地回到了平台上。

他们刚刚经历了一段较为漫长的星际旅行。搭乘标准客用传送飞船从Resus One返回Seffilun的旅程竟然耗费了他们超过两百个地球时，这还不算上安检、核实旅行申请程序的时间。被关在传送舱的这几天来，不仅是被TARDIS宠坏了的Doctor闲得几乎要薅秃了自己新长出来还没多久的一头金发，连三个照理说应该习惯了慢速旅行的地球人也开始抓耳挠腮了起来。  
在四人闲得开始乱扯家常的过程中，有过这么一段对话：  
Graham：“说起来，Doctor， 我没想到竟然有这么多种外星人长得和人类这么像。”  
满不在乎地违反了安全指示、正两脚朝天躺在座位上消磨时间的Doctor敏捷地翻回座椅上坐好，瞪大了眼睛挑衅似的盯住了Graham：“这说法有些自恋啊，不是吗？你或许应该说原来人类这个物种长得没有什么新意才对。”  
她平时脾气可没有这么差，全要怪他们几个对重生的技术细节纠缠不休、让她想起刚见面时Graham不相信她是外星人的事来了。  
Graham：“那你们时间领主不也——”  
Ryan赶在Doctor继续瞪眼前抢答：“——是啊！我还以为到了外星肯定是遇见外星蜘蛛之类……哦。那个确实有。”  
Graham：“是啊，或者抱脸虫什么的。”  
Doctor扬起头作出认真思考的样子。“有的，虽然我想不起当时的同伴长什么样子，不过不久前我们遇见过几个——你们不要去北极地区瞎逛，那可是个热闹地方，发生了不少有趣事情。不过话说回来，人类的模样放宇宙里算怪的了。”她跷起腿，又开始拨弄自己的耳环，接着像想起什么事一样坐直了起来，“对了，我带你们去个可以和宇宙邻居交朋友的地方吧！”  
“那是什么地方？”Yaz提问。  
“你还是英国人呢，Yaz？”Doctor露出了狡黠的微笑，“当然是酒吧啦！”  
Ryan笑了起来：“真的，宇宙酒吧？”  
“是啊！你知道的，供应‘乙醇兑一切液体’的黑漆漆的大屋子；在那你会感觉自己和陌生人相处特别融洽，毕竟大家都晕晕乎乎的，也看不清彼此长什么样子，而且有什么恩怨第二天都忘光了。”  
“咱们要去泡吧了。”Graham一脸喜色地看了看两个孙子辈的年轻人。现在的酒吧跟从前比尺度可差远了；他有自信待会儿自己受的文化冲击肯定比他们俩小。两个孩子不知道他内心的小得意，也喜笑颜开地点点头。  
“瞧瞧你们！就像第一天上幼儿园、第一次意识到自己不是地球上唯一的小孩一样！”  
Yaz叹了口气，低下头把脸埋在手心里。Ryan喷笑了出来。“……Doctor，应该没有小孩以为自己是地球上……”Graham为难地搓了搓下巴，“算了，这不重要。至少你是外星人这一点真的不用证明。”


	2. Chapter 2

此刻Doctor手里拿的正是那家宇宙酒吧的广告单。她把那张金属片用操作台的一个电线都露出来了的仪器扫描了一下，TARDIS立即呼啸起来。“幸好这张广告还留着！哦，有意思，”Doctor趴在了仪表盘上，“根据TARDIS的记录看来，在过去的几百年里我竟然去过几次。可是我一点儿也不记得。哈，说明他们的饮品肯定够劲儿。”  
操作台屏幕上显示出一块字符。三人已经认得Gallifrey文的独特圆形——TARDIS并不总是愿意屈尊给他们翻译。Doctor说，这个酒吧的名字叫作“故土”。  
“……是有点土。”Doctor偏了偏头。  
TARDIS载入了目的地标准光照下的图像：它看起来灰扑扑的，像一颗表面由平滑切面组成的小行星，只是上面没有什么撞击的痕迹。接着一个线条崎岖的飞行器实时图像出现在显示器上。这一带处于宇宙的中年、远离任何恒星，他们的目的地只反射着稀薄的星光，也不像地球的暗面那样星星点点，看起来是暗哑的一片，像是宇宙里凭空出现的一个洞，呈现一种近乎休眠的平静。  
降落音响起，四人不约而同匆匆整理起仪容来。

他们一踏出TARDIS就体会到一种身在外太空的感觉：轻飘飘的，“故土”的模拟重力显然比TARDIS的和地球重力要小。还没沾一滴酒，头重脚轻的感觉就已经有了，不过还能将就。  
“挺有意思。”Graham含糊地说。  
Yaz：“是啊。”她仰着头望着天空。深蓝的天上点缀着许多明亮的星星。仔细一看，有的星星在慢慢移动。  
这时四人面前突然出现了明亮的光圈——Ryan一下子感到了胃疼，这光圈跟那个好时巧克力飞船的访问许可有点儿像——接着一个毛绒绒胖嘟嘟的外星人出现在了他们眼前。  
“你们好，伙计！”外星人伸长了一只毛绒绒的触角，显然是打招呼。  
三个地球人笑了起来。这外星人还有利物浦口音呢！  
“你好！”Doctor也踢高了她的一条腿。  
外星人：“为了给几位头回来的客人提供合适的酒水，请允许我——”   
三个地球人的额头不由分说直接挨了一枪。  
“——确认各位的种族。多谢！祝各位日安！”说完外星人就不见了。

“经典。”Graham气愤地摸着脑门儿上那个温度骤降的点，“每个人都想往我们身体里植入点儿东西。再这么下去下个月我能重上十磅。”  
“别傻了Graham，整个宇宙和人类适配的植入型芯片不到六百种，功能还差不多是共通的，最内行的集邮爱好者也集不齐哪怕一半。”Doctor挥挥手指向前方骤然出现的一道彩色圆门，“别傻站着啦，快来！”她借助着“故土”的低重力，蹦过了那个大圆环，不见了。  
三人不约而同地叹了口气。看来宇宙真是个不太讲道理的地方。Graham像是还想和Doctor争辩几句的样子，立即学着Doctor跳进了圆环里。  
Yaz对Ryan笑了一笑：“那么女士优先。”也一头扎了进去。Ryan环顾四野，万籁俱寂，唯有伫立在平原上的圆门被不知哪儿来的光照亮，结构色波光粼粼，十分诱人。


	3. Chapter 3

一定出问题了。  
Ryan惊慌地四下打量。平原还是那个平原，只是零星分布了不少吧台和像是座位和空间分隔单元的设备。更重要的是周围出现了很多很多“人”，并且这些人里面没有自己的同伴们。  
并且这些人明明看起来都像是人类。  
并且自己的同伴们真的连个影子都没有。  
Ryan一时不知道他应该焦虑哪一点。  
“你好，伙计！”离他最近的那个吧台里面的工作人员（打扮得像个修女，澳大利亚口音）和他对上了眼，她挥了挥手（Ryan不禁想起了刚才那个毛绒绒的触角），“喝点儿什么？”  
Ryan不情不愿地挪到吧台旁边。喝点儿什么呢？他根本不知道都有些什么。不过毛绒绒外星人说过了，已经确认了他的种族，那么至少没有毒吧？他犹犹豫豫地开口：“呃，请给我来点口感温和的东西，谢谢。”  
“好的。”修女和善地一笑，更像是修女了，“给您一份热乎乎的甜米酒！”她猛地伸长了手臂，把一条橡胶管一样的玩意儿黏在了Ryan脑门上——管子的末尾牵着一只半透明的圆球，圆球飘到他嘴边，一颗颗半透明的液滴滚进了他的嘴里。  
哇。  
不过这个地方的工作人员动作起来可真不见外。  
Ryan嘬着温热的甜蜜液体，想起一个应该早点儿想到的问题：Doctor不在这，他应该怎么付钱呢？  
“对不起，我想请问……”Ryan犹豫了一下。“我该怎么付钱”听起来不太理智，可能会被打。他偷偷环顾一下四周——倒是有各种种族的顾客——决定改口，“请问我要在这找我的朋友，应该怎么做？”  
修女露出了仿佛看见可爱小狗的表情：“啊！你已经交到朋友了！做得真棒！”她又一次不由分说把手伸出来狠狠按了一下Ryan的脑门：“现在想着你的朋友，就能连接上ta所在的空间啦！”  
想着ta？想着ta的什么？？Ryan的脑子混乱了一秒钟，赶快在头脑里勾画Doctor的形象，同时默念她的名字：Doctor。Doctor。他觉得自己有点蠢。  
不过好在他没弄错，Doctor的形象立刻出现在他眼前。

“Ryan！你好，欢迎。噢，瞧瞧，他已经喝起来了。”Doctor脑门上也粘着一只饮品泡泡，发着金灿灿又蓝幽幽的光，她的侧面有一个薄薄的影子，显然是Yaz的即时影像，“现在就差Graham了。让我来发起连接——”  
“Graham！”Doctor呼叫道。  
Graham的形象立即出现。令人吃惊的是，他脑门上已经粘了好几只泡泡，见到Doctor还笑容一僵：“对不起，诸位，我的朋友联系我了。”  
可以听见遥远的“没关系”“待会儿聊”“待会儿见”的回应。他显然正在跟别人聊得火热。  
Doctor：“没想到你这么内行啊Graham，打扰你了。”  
Graham耸耸肩：“泡吧嘛。”  
“话说回来，首先谢谢几位在紧急情况下第一个联系我。”Doctor的声音有些飘渺，“对不起，朋友们！我犯了个初级错误，拿错宣传单了，本来想带你们去的那个酒吧叫‘废土’。”  
原来“故土”的卖点是，不论谁进了场子，见到的所有人都会和ta自身的种族一致，有回家的感觉，所以叫“故土”。和“废土”一样的是：能和陌生人交往融洽，而且第二天不清楚自己和什么生物打过交道。  
“我早该意识到不对劲了。”Doctor显得有些不好意思，“其实一开始我就觉得这名字不像是我们该去的地方，像个开在伦敦的苏格兰乡村俱乐部。那么……你们想碰头改去‘废土’吗？不管怎样今天我请客。”  
“听见吗Yaz我的朋友你用不着掏钱了！”背景里传来陌生的尖锐呼喊，“来来来咱们赶快来喝一个！”


	4. Chapter 4

来都来了。  
经过短暂的讨论（以及Graham和Doctor似是而非的引导），四人定先喝上一巡，再集合转场去“废土”接着喝。不过，Yaz悄声发出了求救："你们谁来捞我走，这帮人太爱劝酒了！"  
于是Yaz和Ryan聚到了一起。Doctor给他俩的物种标签植入了一个小程序，可以在对方给出访问许可后瞬移到目标附近。（Ryan：“喔天哪这个描述听起来也很像——”）“窃取了一点儿‘故土’的能量储备，”Doctor承认，“不过这个地方储能量惊人，比TARDIS还要火热，要知道TARDIS可是恒星供能呢。”安顿好旅伴，她缩小了四人的聊天窗口，和Graham一样，各自玩儿去了。  
碰了面，Ryan才知道可怜的Yaz入门时被随机传送到了一群过分热情的顾客附近；她被灌了一杯麻嘴的绿色汤水之后才慢慢发现这群新朋友不仅全部互不认识还已经喝到神志不清，而且在她苦于无法脱身之时这互相灌酒的队伍还越喝越大了。她正是绝望地扶额默念“Doctor救救我”时无意联系上Doctor的。  
Ryan请修女也给她一只甜米酒。“有个家伙披了张小孩子的皮在猛灌伏特加啊。”Yaz不住地摩擦前额，“那画面一时半会是删不掉了。”  
Ryan安慰了她几句。周围的顾客看他们正在交流，也都没有上前搭话。他们俩平静地坐在修女的吧台前，一边体味着周围社交距离恰当的喧闹，一边享用令人放松的液体。  
过了一会儿，Yaz注意到远处空地上一个奇怪的现象——不如说，一位奇怪的顾客。整个平原上人员的分布几乎是均匀的，呈现一种熙熙攘攘的公共游泳池般的景象。但这总体上可算得上平静的水面有一处不和谐的运动：有一个点在把它周围的泳者向自己身边拖去，仿佛它是一个移动着的下水口，造成了一个小小的漩涡。她拉了拉Ryan的袖口。  
“噢。”Ryan看了半晌，“Graham，Doc，快看这个。”两人的通讯窗口立即显示了他们的正面。  
“有意思！”Doctor只看了一眼就兴奋地喊叫起来，“这是引力效应。那位女士比其他人质量大很多！”  
BBC的科普节目做得不错，三人没有提出任何问题。事实上，他们肉眼观察到的现象确实只能使他们想到引力：那位满头银色脏辫的高大女士具有很强的吸引力——物理意义而非生化意义上。他们可以看到她周围的一些眼尖的客人状似仓皇地往反方向移动，试图不被那位女士的引力所捕捉。  
“刚刚我还没有什么在外星的感觉，现在有点了。”Ryan喃喃地望着那人，“咱们也运动起来吧，Yaz，我陪你。”  
“好吧。”Yaz跳下吧椅，“像Doctor说的，我们去交交朋友。”  
本在照顾其他顾客的修女突然回过头来：“这就对啦！人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月！好好玩儿吧，我的朋友们！”


	5. Chapter 5

礼貌地观摩了孙子辈的人类观察大发现之后，Graham偷偷挂了通讯。年轻人真是一惊一乍，老来打扰他——他正乐得逍遥呢。  
“……老兄，你懂得真多！”一个脸上有好几道疤的酒友拍了拍Graham的后背，“冒昧问一下，你以前是干什么的？”  
不知为何，本来十分欢快的酒桌突然气氛一变，几个人露出了嫌恶的表情盯着疤脸。  
Graham本来很高兴可以回答这个问题，但是被气氛感染，他原本自豪的语气也慢慢泄了气：“嘿嘿，我是开……？呃，那个，巴士的……”他身边的大块头嘴一瘪，轻轻地握住了Graham的手，让他觉得更不对劲了。那张滚烫的大手像个毛毯似的把Graham的半个小臂也一块儿包了进去。这个酒吧里不让聊工作吗？  
“对不起，什么是巴士？”另外一个酒友发了问。他穿着一身金线刺绣的裙子，还佩了把精雕细刻的剑，看着确实不像经常搭公交的。  
“……在我的母星上使用的公共交通工具。”  
众人恍然大悟。疤脸往头顶上一指：“和那些个一样，是不？”  
Graham的视力已经不如从前了，他眯着眼看了看天空，尴尬地意识到自己没明白疤脸是什么意思。但是他看见了一个显然和巴士没有半点关系的东西。  
“是啊是啊……你说那个是卫生间的标志吗？”Graham指向半空中漂着的一个带箭头的蓝色图标，箭头的角度表示，目的地离Graham并不远。那个图标，任何一个地球人都很熟悉：一个穿裙子的火柴小人，通常旁边还有个穿裤子（或者没穿裙子）的小人，把人类指向分开的两个房间解决他们的生理需求。  
“我想是的。”  
“抱歉，失陪一会儿。”Graham向众人点点头，离开了人群。  
他走远了，没听到酒友们一起骂疤脸的声音：“你看看！非要提从前的事！他肯定是去厕所哭鼻子了。可怜的Graham，可怜啊。来，咱们为他泉下的族人们喝一杯。”

他的族人代表Yaz和Ryan，正在生机勃勃地展开跨文化交流。  
虽然Doctor说过，这些人的形象只是一种假象，不过可以看出每个人都有ta自身的性格特点。和人类一样，每个人的经历、喜好和观点都反应在他们的外表上。Ryan的目光先是被一个穿沙丽的女孩吸引，接着注意到她的聊天对象穿着一件印着“100% homo”大字的T恤。不知道放在当下的环境是不是一种阴阳怪气。  
他们第一个聊上的家伙个头小、方脸、浅褐色皮肤，独自抽着一只仿佛装着岩浆的泡泡——炫目、粘稠，而且根据他们靠近后的体感，肯定比甜米酒温度高多了；搭讪之后他们得知，远看是电扇、近看是电扇的东西，可能确实是电扇。他们聊了聊岩浆的口感，在对方邀请他们试一试的时候，俩人的脑门儿一起报起警来。  
“哎呀，真遗憾。”对方汩汩灌下一大口，“四十二亿年的陈酿，没有比它更够劲儿的了。”  
Yaz：“……我相信是这样。”  
Ryan：“是呀，是呀。很遗憾。”  
方脸：“那么你们都喝些什么东西？”  
Ryan：“哦，叶子汤，豆子汤，水果或谷物酿的风味乙醇。比你喝的要凉一些。”  
方脸：“是吗，有多凉？”  
Ryan和Yaz交换了个眼神。Yaz：“液态水那么凉。”  
方脸打了个哆嗦：“天哪！冷死了冷死了！对不起，我们的宜居温度不同而已，并没有看不起你们的意思。”  
“是的。没关系，我们理解。”虽然这么说，Ryan和Yaz不禁怀疑他是不是假意附和。他们和很多那样的人打过交道。  
“我听说这场子里有几个，吃喝的是趋近绝对零度的玩意儿——真要命啊！真不知道那么冷是怎么发展出文明的。热量是文明的基石，是吧？”  
他俩报以微笑，不置可否。"加热食物确实是我们这个文明发展的基石。"片刻后Yaz婉转地接了话。  
"你们有燃料就够不错的啦，至于那些远离热源的冻土天体长出来的生物，啧啧，就说没有光这一点吧，一个个长得都奇形怪状的，好在'故土'有形象模拟装置，不然跟那些丑人呆在一起……"  
“对不起，我去一下卫生间。”  
“我陪你去。”  
俩人溜之大吉。


	6. Chapter 6

Graham突然发现了一个问题。  
虽然这卫生间足有两台双层巴士并排那么大，珠圆玉润，光可鉴人，显得十分清洁可亲的样子，然而外墙上只有一个穿裙子的小人。他可能犯了个大错—男士卫生间说不定在别的地方。Graham虽然没有那么急，不过走错方向这种事无论如何也称不上令人愉快，更糟的就是上错厕所了。心生犹疑的他绕着房子走了一圈——没有别的出入口——又在圆门外徘徊了一小会儿，直到一个穿蓬蓬纱裙子的长发壮汉从里面走了出来。  
难道这厕所是按服装分类的吗？Graham自个儿嘀咕道。他又仔细打量了半天那壮汉的背影，直到下一个从卫生间出来的人拍了拍他的后背："老兄，你没事吧？"  
Graham赶忙回头。他的第一个想法是：天啊，她没穿衣服。严格说来只是没穿上衣罢了；他的视线掠过对方丰腴的身体瞥见一抹荧光粉，是短裤，短裤下接着毛茸茸的两条腿。Graham的大脑飞速运转起来：来人拥有非常柔和的面部曲线，但是体型和声音都很难说，这些信息使得他对卫生间使用规则的判断更加艰难；不，说到底大家根本就是不同的物种、排出的东西也大不一样嘛！他立即决定诚实是最好的策略。"你好；老实说我正在犯愁，不知道这厕所我能不能用呢。"  
来人微笑着点点头："放心吧，每个隔间都有可升降的适应所有人需求的设备，而且隔间密封很好，完全不用担心被其他人干扰。"  
Graham也报以笑容："谢谢你！那，我也可以进去了？"  
"当然，你怕有人会拦截你吗？"  
"……不完全是，你知道吗，在我的母星上，大部分情况下，不同性别的人分别使用各自的公共卫生间，所以我在这有点糊涂了。"  
对方花了几秒钟来理解，接着侧了一下脑袋："如果你的物种不同性别已经演化出了不能使用同样的排泄物处理设施这么大的差异……倒也不难理解你会出现在这里啦。我很遗憾，老兄。"她拍拍Graham的肚皮，还不待他脸颊上显出血色来，就投入了流动的人群之中。  
遗憾什么？出现在这里又怎么了？Graham无意识地抚摸了两把自己的腹部，一边为尿意驱使第一次光明正大走进女卫生间，一边在心里默默哀叹自己到头来还是免不了受一点文化冲击。

Yaz在卫生间外面等她的朋友。卫生间修长的线条看起来像一条肚皮上翻的鲸鱼，她不禁好奇建筑尾部平滑凹陷的圆门是不是在暗示动物身体上的某个重要出口。说起来自己和Ryan一起进了卫生间却是自己先出来着实有些不合常理，她上厕所的必要步骤肯定比他繁琐多了。他该不会在里面探索那些设备吧？说起来这卫生间设施真不错，隔间里不仅有又大又红的恐慌按钮，还有免费自取的卫生用品，应该请这酒吧的管理人员去当英国首相……她没喝多少致幻饮料，却在思绪飘忽的当口感觉到身体有些不平衡。  
“在等人？”  
还不待Yaz搞清楚自己的状况，她就感到有什么力量在向后拖她的身体。她打了几个趔趄试图站稳，还是一头栽在了别人身上，那身体暖呼呼，沉甸甸，响当当，硬邦邦，黏嗒嗒的。她试图摆脱黏在陌生人身体上的尴尬境地，却尝试了两次也没法把脚掌好好放在地上。哦。她大概猜到是谁了。  
果不其然，Yaz一抬头就看见一张亮闪闪的圆脸，银白的发辫弯弯曲曲地紧贴在那女人身体上。不止如此，Yaz自己也紧紧吸在她身上，而且这女人一低头看她，她觉得自己的脸皮就要被这女人的引力隔空撕下来了。  
女人笑了一笑，露出亮闪闪的牙齿，接着把Yaz拎起来向外一扔，Yaz才得以站稳。  
Yaz愣了一会儿才想起这女人向自己搭了话。"谢谢——是啊，我等朋友。"她刚想礼节性地伸手，立马打住了这个念头，“我是Yaz，我们几个跟Doctor一起来的。”  
银发女人翻了个银色的白眼：“我知道他，他上次来的时候拐跑了八个服务员。”  
拐跑别人？Yaz一点儿不意外。“她。Doctor现在是‘她’了。”  
“哦。这不重要，早晚她又会变回他的。他们这种高等变性生物几乎总是更经常地变成雄性，显然，那是一种轻松一点儿的生活方式，他们只需尝试一次更高级的性别就明白了。懦夫。”女人狡黠地笑了一笑，“他们都是。”  
Yaz也笑了出来。她的心跳没有刚才那么快了。她隐隐感到这个奇怪女人事实上没有她不说话时那么吓人。  
"我和Ryan刚刚从远处看见了你。我觉得你很酷。"  
"噢，我明白。我的质量确实很大，这是什么感知滤镜也遮掩不住的。"女人吐了吐舌头，那舌头也是金属色的，"你走遍整个宇宙也见不到比我吨位更大的生物了。"  
"哦，我们也没什么见识，才刚出来走动呢。"这时Ryan终于一脸兴奋地出了圆门，Yaz赶快招呼他过来，"这是Ryan。"  
"SUN-EATER。"女人点点头，"所以，你们两位新手旅行家最近遇到什么宇宙社区的邻居啦？"  
"最近我们近距离接触了Pting。"Yaz和Ryan对视一眼，"怪刺激的。"  
"哈！我认识Pting。准确地说我认识一位Pting，算我的饭搭子，我吃了一个太阳，又吞了它的气态大行星当零食，那位Pting把剩下的几颗石头啃了，怪可爱的。"SUN-EATER仰头陷入了遐想，"Pting，长得也蛮可爱的，是吧？"  
"……我和Graham一起接生了一个孩子，他父亲为了纪念我俩给他取名'牛油果•梨'。哈哈……"Ryan虽然机智地转移了话题，却肉眼可见地往后退了一步。  
"啊，我明白了，你们是银河系第二旋臂太阳系人，那父亲相当博闻强识嘛。"  
"你也不差……"Yaz无法掩饰自己油然而生的恐惧和后悔。她该不会去把太阳吃了吧？？  
"……牛油果•梨是个知识分子取的名字吗？"Ryan看起来像要晕倒了。  
SUN-EATER耸耸肩，带动两人一起向上颠了颠："你们地球人很喜欢用开花植物的俗名当人名嘛。"  
两个地球人一起沉默下来。半晌："SUN-EATER…？"  
"嗯？"  
"你吃太阳……？"  
"是的。"SUN-EATER露齿一笑，比太阳更加光辉。


End file.
